


Telekinetic Woes

by CynicalGalaxies (Kyalise)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kind of graphic but not really, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyalise/pseuds/CynicalGalaxies
Summary: The team is mostly out of commission in a fight against a telekinetic monster that somehow made it on the ship. Keith and Lance are the last two standing, and have to carefully figure out how to defeat it before the Castle takes any more damage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a short one shot, and I wrote this based off of an angsty prompt so that my pal could have some emotions. This is also the first thing I've written for myself and not for school in a veeeery long time, so go easy on me. Hope you like it, Bebo <3

Keith and Lance were the only two left standing against the fearsome beast that had infiltrated the ship. The rest of the team was incapacitated by the monster’s slow but calculated telekinetic attacks, and the bridge of the ship had been severely damaged. The pair had managed to drag the others to safety around the corner of the main hallway, while the creature aimlessly destroyed more of the castle.

    “Keith, we’ve got to take this thing out. If it does any more damage, we might not be able to recover from it.” 

    “Yeah, and how do you suppose we do that, genius? Three-fifths of our team is out cold, not to mention the Princess and Coran, and we can’t even get to our lions.  All we have are our damn bayards against this brute.”

    “Hell if I know, but we need to figure it out.”, Lance scoffed. “There has to be something we haven’t thought of.”

    Keith examined the terrain, fully taking in the extent of destruction that had been done thus far, and his heart dropped. He kneeled down, trying to catch his breath. He couldn’t be sure how badly his friends were hurt, and though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, it was clear that he was terrified. Lance tried to search his face for answers, some sort of plan or determination, but his fearful eyes said it all.

    “Wait a second. I think I have an idea” he said, trying to sound confident and somewhat reassuring. “What we need to do is use its telekinesis against it. I can shoot at it and act as a decoy, while you run in and attack it from behind. If we time it in the middle of its attack, maybe we can make it attack itself instead.”

    “Are you insane?! There’s no way that’s going to work”

    “What other options do we have, Keith?” The ship jolted as the monster peeled off parts of the wall and threw it into the window. “If you have a better idea, now is the time.” He knew that the chances of this working were low, but there were lives at stake, including Lance’s, and he would never be able to forgive himself if he couldn’t keep him safe. Standing back up, he nodded, and prepared his weapons.

    “Okay,” he said, “on my count.” They walked around the corner, into the view of the beast, and took a battle stance. It spotted them, and roared ferociously”.

    “Now!” Lance yelled as he opened fire, and it directed all attention to him. As it lifted up debris to hurl at his teammate, Keith charged, looping to the back of the monster. His blade punctured the back of its calf, and it sent a strong jolt throughout his body. It was almost like being electrocuted, but it was duller, more numbing. He collapsed and his world went dark. The beast, taken aback by the sudden pain it felt, redirected its attack. It did this without taking into account that it was already in between its new target and the long piece of metal speared through its chest, bringing it to the ground At last the battle was over. Lance lit up instantly.

    “It worked! Holy shit, it actually worked!” He looked around for Keith, and his excitement instantaneously changed to worry and fear. “Keith?” he called out, but with no reply. Lance ran over to Keith, who was just waking up. “”Bud, are you okay?” he asked, still no reply. Keith used his sword as a crutch to get back up, but his movements were stiff and unsteady. His eyes opened, and they were dull and emotionless, glazed over with a deep purple fog. He looked around for a second, and then set his gaze on Lance. 

    “Okay, not funny, jokes over!” he said, backing away. All of a sudden, Keith lunged forward, and Lance was barely quick enough to evade it. “Dude, what are you doing?” he yelled in a panicked tone. Keith turned around and stood eerily still, staring at Lance. His neck cocked at an inhuman rate, and he made eye contact with his target. He charged, blade directly aimed for him. “Keith, it’s me! Stop!” he pleaded, holding out his hands. “It’s me, Lance, your bu-” the sword plunged directly into his stomach, and his eyes were wide. Keith loosened up, the fog leaving his eyes. 

    “What ha-” he stuttered out before realizing what was going on. His bayard disintegrated, and Lance slumped into Keith, who could barely hold him up. He slowly kneeled down, cradling him in his shaky arms. “No…. nononono, how could I-” Lance quietly shushed him. “It’s n-not your f-fault.” He whispered faintly. He was bleeding heavily, and tears quietly rolled down his cheeks. Keith was crying too.

    “You can’t leave me, it- it can’t end like this. We were supposed to go back to Earth together, and watch those shitty movies of yours together.” HIs whole body was shaking with heavy sobs. Lance murmured something about his movie taste being great, and faintly chuckled. They just stayed on the floor, Keith holding him close, face buried into his hair. Lance interlocked their hands, weakly squeezing it as his breath became shallow. 

    “I love you, K-Keith.” he said, his eyes drooping slightly. He breathed his final breath, and his head nodded to the side. His body became still and stiff, weighing down on Keith’s chest and conscience. He wanted to say it back, but there was no point. He was crying too hard anyway.


End file.
